<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gluttony by KirmtheKirm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128156">Gluttony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirmtheKirm/pseuds/KirmtheKirm'>KirmtheKirm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>reupload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirmtheKirm/pseuds/KirmtheKirm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gluttony is a big boy with many kids.<br/>He's a good dad, but he is also very large. And maybe he'll have more kids because that's how life is for him.<br/>So, he's gonna make an island for his kids because he cares about them that much.<br/>Kinda a comedy fic, I guess. Short and sweet.<br/>Heavily based off of the once-joke-oc on https://hungeywarrior.tumblr.com/. A lot of context will be added if you look through this.<br/>Also, another OC of mine is featured in this fic. More on her will be put here later. Probably.</p><p>*This is a re-upload from my old account. Mostly for archival purposes. Originally published on 08-29-2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gluttony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>Gluttony is a powerful being.</p><p>Once a small puffball, now a twelve foot tall absolute <strong>unit</strong>. How, you ask? Well. Through arguably dumb means, through <em>cheesecake</em>, and. <span class="u">Juice</span>. It's complex, really.</p><p>The more baffling thing is that he had exactly eight kids without doing anything lewd. Which is. Good, one would assume, if you're not into that. He had seven boys and one girl. There was Banana, the tallest and arguably most powerful, yet shyest. Tomato, who was the brains. Raisin, the smallest and arguably most 'young minded' as of late. Bravery, the one with sunglasses, and well, his namesake. Kindy, one of the softest. Cutey, the one with a bow. Sassy, a complete and utter jerk of a child. Aaand Noodle. The longboy. Seriously, he came out a little long and looks more like a loaf than a puffball, but he was still valid. Despite their differences, Gluttony loved them all, equally. That's what good dads do.</p><p>However, there was an issue. A father wanted what was best for his kids, yet, he did not have a house for them. The only thing that sheltered them was him, as they slept under his fat every night. They probably didn't mind it, but a father should always want better for his children. But making a house was hard. You needed workers, or at least materials and tools. You couldn't just make a house out of mud and expect it to hold up for long. Especially with Gluttonys size and the amount of kids he had. He thought and thought, before he finally got up, revealing all of his 8 kids , whom were all asleep, under him. He would make an island, all on his own. The natural stuff could shelter his kids and give them food when he wasn't around. Perfect. Excellent thinking, Gluttboy. He was about to waddle off into the ocean, but he heard the tiny voice of one of his sons speak up.</p><p>"Dad?" Banana said, in his soft voice, perking up as his horns shone slightly in the moonlight. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"It's a surprise, Banana." Gluttony replied in a surprisingly soft voice of his own, despite being so big, "Don't worry, I'll be back by morning. If I'm not, watch over everyone for me."</p><p>"Okay." Banana rested his cheek against Raisin, who squeaked and cuddled into him. "I will."</p><p>"That's a good boy." The large orb smiled and continued to waddle off. He may have been big, and he may have tiny feet compared to his body mass, but somehow, he was fast. Maybe he just had good area coverage. He eventually was close to Orange Ocean, a place that was known for its nice views and good fruits. Perfect. Gluttony opened his mouth, and like a living bulldozer, got a ton of sand into his mouth. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, as sand was coarse, rough, and it got everywhere, but it was the base-work for the island for his kiddos, so he did what he had to do. He rolled into the ocean and spat out the pile of sand on the ocean floor. He had a long ways to go, but he'd do it for his kids! He kept going back and forth, getting more and more sand, making sure it was stable, and eventually, he had some framework for a very nice little island. Now, he had to get dirt for the top of it. So, he shoveled dirt into his mouth and began to pat it out on the island. Now the island was looking good. Able to fit him, his kids, and plenty of extra room.</p><p> But it was still missing plants. How could he get plants at this time of day, and how could they grow fast enough? Hmmm.</p><p>Gluttony proceeded to practically barge into the nearest cat cafe on Popstar, where he found what he was looking for. There she was, in all of her glory. Mari Gold, a purple alien plant cat who was naturally, really good with plants. She was covered with completely normal cats when Gluttony squeezed his face into the door. Her only reply was a 'mew?' as Gluttony, <em>somewhat</em> carefully grabbed her by the tummy down and rolled over to the island, plopping her down.</p><p>"Whuh." She said, unable to process what happened. </p><p>"You. Plant kitty." Gluttony said, somewhat casually. "I need plants for this island for my kids. Stuff like grass, flowers, and foods like coconuts and bananas. Can you do that? Please?"</p><p>"I mean. If it's for kids, sure." Mari murped a bit. She didn't require much, as she was a plant who didn't need any other food other than sunlight. She awkwardly patted down the island, getting a feel for it, as Gluttony gave her a pile of coconuts and Bananas to work with. Mari was a fast worker, simply pressing her hands into the ground caused grass to grow and a few common flowers like daisies to grow in mere moments. She dug into the island and plopped the fruits into the ground, and the trees also grew at a fast rate. It was kinda like planting stuff in Animal Crossing, only somehow faster.</p><p>"Thank you, blessed plant kitty." Gluttony patted Mari with his big ol hand, as Mari purred, before slinking away. Wow. Making your own island was easy if you were an absolute unit who was on Popstar, and also had access to plant cats. Life was good. Gluttony waddled back to his pile of kids, and scooped them all up. They all immediately woke up and began squeaking and whining about being woken up, as they all usually slept for, at the very least, 10 hours of the day. That was just their lifestyle. Before anyone could voice their complaints, Gluttony had waddled over and plopped them onto the island. There was an awkward pause.</p><p>"Father." Tomato blinked his tired eyes. "What's this? This island certainly wasn't here yesterday."</p><p>"<em>I</em> made it!" Gluttony proudly said.</p><p><strong><em>"What."</em></strong> All of the gluttbabbies said at once (except for Raisin, who simply squeaked loudly).</p><p>"It's like a little 'homebase' for you all!" Gluttonys smile only got wider. "I thought you might've gotten sick of me constantly being your roof, so you can use these trees and all--"</p><p>"Oh, dad." Bravery softly said. "We won't get sick of you."</p><p>"Whu--" Gluttony got cut off again by another one of his sons.</p><p>"We love you, dad!" Kindy exclaimed, as he other orbs squeaked in agreement.</p><p>"Uwaaaan." Was Noodles add-on to the convo as Gluttonys big ol eyes got watery. He was such a sap for stuff like this.</p><p>"UwaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," He cried, hugging all of his kiddos tightly as they squeaked and squealed, hugging and kissing him back.</p><p>Life was good, life was simple.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>